


Sibling Revelry

by imsoglitter



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, F/M, Sickos, almost tagged this as, but then the internet would immediately assume it was incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoglitter/pseuds/imsoglitter
Summary: Pavi and Luigi rarely get along, but when they do, the results will knock you dead...





	Sibling Revelry

Luigi and Pavi had never gotten along. Maybe it was the age gap. Maybe it was the fact that they had different mothers. Maybe it was because their father was never around. Whatever the case, there was only one thing they could ever bring themselves to share: their women.

Not in the traditional sense. The two would never consider dating the same women, much less at the same time. But Luigi was… volatile. And Pavi? Well, Pavi thought Luigi always picked the prettiest ones.

No, they didn’t share out of brotherly love or kindness. It was much more clinical than that. And efficient. After all, why not kill two birds with one stone? After Luigi had his way with a girl, he’d simply leave her in the bathtub to deal with later. Whether she had a face or not when later rolled around was none of his concern. And when Pavi showed up wearing a new face just after one of Luigi’s breakups, well, no one thought twice.

It was maybe the one thing the two could actually agree on, other than a general dislike for their sister.

What was most surprising was how, despite rumors that held more truth than lies, girls kept flocking the brothers. Pavi knew it was going to be a good night when Luigi brought someone home. He never brought people home if things were going well. He’d saunter in, arm wrapped loosely around her waist, as she shambled, maybe drunk, probably high. Pavi would grin, sweep into a bow and kiss her hand like the romantic he was. Luigi would scoff and roll his eyes, not understanding the fun of the game. The girl would blush and smile when Pavi told her she had a beautiful face.

He would wait, listening to the sounds coming, muffled from underneath the door, screams of pleasure that quickly turned to screams of agony and the squelching of a knife being buried hilt-deep into something solid and wet. Eventually, the screams would fade to whimpers which would fade to quiet.

Luigi would stumble out into the hall, blood on his clothes, on his face, in his hair, eyes wide and smile maniacal. He would run into the streets, looking to ride the high as long as it would last, lashing out at anyone who looked at him wrong.

And Pavi would enter, walking past the canopied bed with rumpled sheets, stepping over the clothes tossed haphazardly across the floor, making his way straight to the adjoining bathroom, scalpel in hand. 

He sang as he worked, a piece in italian his mother had taught him before her death. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he had always liked the tune.

To Luigi’s credit, he never did touch the face. And what a pretty one she had! He hadn’t been lying when they had met not an hour before. He delicately traced it with the blade, and carefully peeled until it was completely off. He cleaned it in the sink, holding it gently, so as not to wrinkle it. He marveled at the smoothness of the skin as he ran it under the faucet, watching the red wash away. How lovely it all was.

Yes, the Largo brothers were an odd pair, but let it never be said they didn’t know how to do business.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I've never actually seen the entirety of Repo! That being said, I hope these two aren't too ooc. Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed or if you have any feedback!


End file.
